An Arendelle Wedding
by SnowGivesMeVertigo
Summary: Alternate Title: My Big Fat Arendelle Wedding. No? Okay scratch that. Last minute issues throw a wrench into Anna and Kristoff's wedding plans. Kristanna love story.


*****Disclaimer: ****I do not own these characters or anything else. This story is simply a fans interpretation.*****

Cover Image: "Be my honeypie" used with permission from: gingerhaole / lily-fox

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a sequel to 'Melting Kristoff', but can certainly stand alone.<strong>

...

**_Kristoff's POV_**

It was early October, and the first snow of the season was sifting down gently around the palace. Kristoff inhaled the crisp, cold air fervently. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, but the main event of the day was just about to start. He was looking forward to having a relaxing dinner with Anna, even though he was less than thrilled that there would be dozens of other people there. She had been frazzled with last minute preparations for their wedding tomorrow, so she needed some time to unwind.

At first she had been excited about planning the ceremony, but it quickly became monotonous for her. It was easy to become bored picking china patterns, and place settings, and napkin rings, and so on. Kristoff felt bad that he was completely clueless about such things, and unable to help her. Silverware was silverware as far as he was concerned. Anna didn't really care much either, but she was responsible for making the decision. The pressure of putting together a perfect wedding was getting to her.

Finally tonight, she would be able to stop planning and enjoy the festivities. Tonight was the formal introductory dinner. Tomorrow morning was the wedding. Tomorrow afternoon would be devoted to a reception with dancing and cake. Tomorrow evening they would be able to escape the palace, alone at last, to go on their honeymoon.

To Kristoff, it seemed like an eternity of pretentious traditions loomed between him and tomorrow evening. _Just twenty-four more hours of this madness,_ he told himself._ All that I have to do tonight i__s cherish spending time with my bride. Don't worry about anything else._

Unfortunately, the instant he walked into the banquet hall, his arm was snagged by a panicked Anna. _This is a bad sign. _She pulled him to her side, up against the wall. The room was filled to capacity with people, most of whom Kristoff had never met before. The tables were set elaborately.

"What's got you so riled up?" He asked.

"See those two over there? They are Hans' parents."

Kristoff sneered. "Remind me again why we had to invite them?"

"Something about extending an olive branch between our two kingdoms. But I didn't think they would actually show up! I really didn't want any reminders of him at our wedding."

"Would you like me to go ask them to leave? I will."

"No... It's just that everything seems to be going wrong."

"Why? What else has gone wrong?"

"Well... I specifically asked for no train on my gown, you know, so I won't trip down the aisle... but when I went to the tailor this afternoon, for the final fitting, it had a train. He said it was more 'regal' that way. Elsa had to step in to make him remove the train. I have no idea if it will be ready by morning."

"That tailor is a jerk anyway."

"Oh, and get this! When I went to the baker to see the cake, they informed me that there had been a mix up with the order. The cake they made for us is raspberry!"

"Raspberry!? Blasphemy!... I hope the baker is in the dungeon now." He was trying, unsuccessfully, to lighten her mood.

"Heh, I though about that, but no... He is just going to make a smaller chocolate cake for me on the side."

"I'm sorry Anna" He hugged her. "I know that chocolate cake was the first decision you made for the wedding... Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I should tell you." She sighed. "It's so much worse than the other issues."

"Worse than raspberry cake? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"All the citizens and dignitaries that were in Arendelle for the 'events' 14 months ago are happy about our marriage... But some of my relatives and other visitors can't get over the fact that you hold no titles or lands... They say I am wasting an important political opportunity... They just don't understand true love."

Kristoff held her close. He was more than familiar with this last problem, but he was unsure how to make it better.

"I love you, Anna. Let's go sit down. I heard we are having my favorite yellow pea and carrot soup for one of the courses."

They settled in their seats at the head of the largest table. The place setting in front of Kristoff was daunting. He had 4 forks, 3 spoons, 2 knives and 3 glasses. The glasses he could identify, a water glass, a wine glass, and a champagne flute. But the extra forks and spoons were a mystery. _I should have studied formal dining ahead of time._

Anna tugged on his sleeve and whispered to him "Okay... Sitting on your left will be my uncle, Lord Isak Larson and his wife Johanna. Their holdings are in the southern most region of the kingdom. Isak has a passion for raising beautiful grey and white horses on his ranch. All of the horses you have worked with in the palace stables were gifts from him. You love animals and are so good with them, I'm sure you could start a conversation with him about them."

"Thoroughbred horses... got it."

Isak sat down next to him, his hair was mostly grey but there were flecks of auburn that matched Anna's. The men shook hands. After the rest of the guests found their seats, the wait staff presented them with the first course. It consisted of a simple spinach salad. Slowly, every pair of eyes in the room turned to focus on him. He smiled awkwardly.

"Psst... Anna, why are they all staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"They are waiting for us to take the first bite, we're the guests of honor."

"Oh..." Taking one of the forks in his hand, he tentatively took a bite. "Oof!" Anna elbowed him in the side. She held up the second smallest fork deliberately for him to see. The fork he was holding was the largest one. _Oops_... he quickly switched to the correct salad fork before continuing to eat.

The next course was the pea soup, it smelled amazing. He wanted to dig in right away, but he restrained himself. Kristoff waited patiently to see which spoon Anna selected, and then followed suit. It tasted even better than it smelled. Looking up, he became aware that once again most of the table was staring at him.

"Uh... I'm using the right spoon aren't I?" He asked out of the side of his mouth.

"Yes, but you're slurping... loudly."

The next spoonful he tried to eat without slurping, but he was now acutely aware of the noises emanating from his mouth. With a sigh, he set down the spoon. _How are all these people eating soup so quietly?_ It was painful to watch his bowl of soup go to waste. Only the wine tasted as good. He took a long drink, and banged the back of head softly against the chair.

He ate the next couple courses in silence. Elsa was sitting to Anna's right, the two of them were talking about the train on Anna's dress. The wine was starting to relax Kristoff enough to attempt a conversation with Isak.

"Isak, Anna tells me that you raised all the palace horses. They are beautiful animals. I have been doing some work with them lately, though my previous experience had been exclusively with reindeer."

"Reindeer? Really? That's very interesting... What sort of differences are there between caring for horses and reindeer?"

"Well, I still don't understand why we geld horses. One of the stable hands asked me if I wanted him to geld my reindeer, Sven. No sir-ee! I couldn't ruin my buddy's manhood like that. It might taken them longer to be trained, but I think it would be worth it to keep the creature intact. What do you think?... Ow!"

Anna had stomped on his toe. Her eyes were wide and her lips were tight. _Wh__at have I done now? _He looked back at Isak, who was comforting his wife, she looked ill. _Dammit, I've been drinking too much... That was not appropriate dinner conversation._

"Never mind." He said, defeated.

Dessert was served with yet another spoon. _I sure hope the dishwashers are well paid, this is ridiculous._ He poked at his ice cream awkwardly until it resembled Olaf, albeit a bit misshapen. Too bad the real Olaf was helping to entertain the children upstairs, some comic relief was sorely needed.

Eventually, the guests began filing out of the banquet hall. In silence, Kristoff walked Anna to her room. They were both too embarassed to look at one another. Once inside her bedroom, he ventured to give her a half-hearted smile, as an apology. If only he could have kept his mouth shut.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, but what was with your behavior in there?"

"Was it really that bad? How often are we even going to see these people anyway?... Why do you care what they think?"

"I don't... But they were all staring at us, judging the validity of our relationship."

"You think I don't know that?! I've struggled with knowing that I don't have the proper station in life to marry you since day one. You told me it didn't matter to you!" His cheeks were burning.

"It doesn't, but you could at least try to act cultured!"

"I am trying! When I was growing up, I was lucky to have soup, let alone learn how to eat it properly. What was with all those spoons anyway?"

"There were only three spoons: a soup spoon, a dinner spoon, and a tea-spoon."

"I wasn't even drinking tea, why the hell would I have a tea-spoon?!"

"I don't know, it's just the way it is." Fuming, Anna crossed her arms.

"Fine." He didn't want to argue with her anymore, he had a headache. "Just.. just try to get some sleep, we have to endure another whole day of this tomorrow."

Before she could react, he was out of the room. The door closed behind him with more force than he had intended. It didn't matter, he was so frustrated, he wanted to slam all the doors in the entire castle at once. _She could be so difficult!_

"Kristoff?" Looking at him inquisitively from down the hall was Elsa.

"Er... I suppose you heard all that didn't you?" His anger slowly diffused.

"You weren't exactly being quiet." She said, closing the distance between them.

He sighed heavily, the absence of anger resulted in depression. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I only want her to be happy... but everyone's expectations of us are unfairly high this weekend."

Empathy weighed down Elsa's delicate features, the temperature in the hallway dropped noticeably. After standing next to him for a moment deep in thought, her pale eyes brightened. "Come with me, we have work to do."

...

_**Anna's POV**_

Anna slept fitfully that night, she was upset from her fight with Kristoff and anxious about the wedding. She kept expecting him to return so they could make up, perhaps he was more upset than she thought. It was the longest night of her life. About 5 AM her bedroom door creaked open, Anna sat up abruptly.

"Oh Kristoff! I'm so sorry..."

"It's just me, love, I didn't mean to wake you." Gerta came in carrying Anna's wedding dress. "Fresh from the tailor!"

"Thank you, Gerta... Please stay... I, uh, need your help to try it on."

She didn't want to be alone anymore, and Gerta was like family. They brought the gossamer confection up over Anna's head, then down. The shimmering white fabric matched the snow falling outside. It crossed her bodice snugly and collected at her hip in a crystalline design of Elsa's. The skirt was sleek and form fitting... Except for a peculiar bustle where the train used to be. _Hmm... _From the front at least, the wedding gown was gorgeous. Gerta took to the task of brushing out her tangled mess of hair. It was worse than usual this morning, after a night of tossing and turning. Anna slipped on her mother's simple silver flats, they were the perfect wedding shoes. No heels and no straps meant no tripping hazards.

Gerta had just finished detangling when there was a knock on the door. "Miss Anna?"

"You can come in, Kai."

"You look lovely, dear. I see they fixed the train."

"Sort of..." Anna noticed him pacing. "Is something the matter?"

"I was just wondering if you had see Mr. Bjorgman this morning? I took his tuxedo down to his room, but he wasn't there."

"What do you mean? Where else would he be?"

"I haven't checked the stables yet, I though there was a better chance of him being with you."

Suddenly worried, Anna threw on her violet winter cape. "I'll go check the stables myself."

"But my dear, itsnt it bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress..."

Anna was already out the door, running down to the stables. When she opened the door her heart stopped. Sven was no where to be seen, neither was Kristoff's sleigh. _No, no, no, no... Where is he? _ She ran to the palace guest cottage where he had been living, his mountaineering bags and clothes were also missing.

Anna collapsed on his front stoop, crying hysterically. Memories of Hans flowed unbidden and unwelcome into her mind. _ If only there was someone who loved you_. No, Kristoff did love her, she was sure of it! She knew his heart, and trusted him completely... But what if... _What if all the drama of last night was too much for him? What if one of her relatives said something else hurtful to him after he left?_ If losing Hans stung, losing Kristoff would be like having her heart ripped from her chest and ground into dust.

"Anna, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." It was Elsa, Anna looked up bleary eyed. The queen sank to her knees at her sisters side and put her arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong? Did Aunt Ida say something offensive, again?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"He left..." Anna sobbed. "Sven is gone, his sleigh is gone, the packs in his cottage are gone... All this stupid royal stuff finally chased him away... I chased him away."

"What!? Anna, no, that's not true! Kristoff would endure anything for you, trust me, he loves you more than that... Now come on, get up and I'll take you to him... but we have to hurry before anyone sees us." Elsa gave her a reassuring hug and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Huh? Where is he?"

"Follow me." Before Anna had time to protest, she was trailing behind Elsa through the palace, struggling to keep up. Elsa's tight grip on her hand left little room for uncertainty.

They ran through the small back gate of the palace and to the edge of the woods. Snow was already covering the ground here like a thick blanket. And there, behind the first stand of trees, was Kristoff leaning against his sled, a wide smile on his face. His smile shifted into concern the second he saw the tears on Anna's cheeks. He rushed to meet them and threw his arms around her. She hid her face against his chest and cried, wrapping herself tightly around his waist.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I... I though you left me."

"Why on earth would you think that I left you?"

"Kai told me that he couldn't find you this morning, and your sleigh was gone... and we had that big fight last night."

"Anna, I love you so much. I would never hurt you like that, I promise. We are going to be spending our whole lives together, we're bound to have a few disagreements. It doesn't mean that I love you any less, okay? I was never upset at you last night anyway, only with the situation. Please forgive me?"

"If anything you should be forgiving me. I shouldn't have let all those blue blooded jerks get to me, but their constant criticism was beginning to hurt, you know? Believe me, I don't care what they think, I only care about you."

Anna and Kristoff kissed each other passionately, deeply. Anna was filled immensely with renewed adoration for him.

"Ehem!" Elsa coughed. "Can that wait just a few more minutes? There is something I need to say."

"Sorry, Sis." Anna blushed.

"Listen Anna, you might not realize it, but you are my inspiration. You showed me the importance of having love in my life, and seeing you and Kristoff together everyday is a perfect reminder. You deserve to be happy, more than anyone I know... That being said, I want to give you your wedding present. It took some convincing, but..."

"A lot of convincing." Kristoff interrupted.

"A lot of convincing, but last night, after you went to bed, I knighted Kristoff. A gallant knight is a perfectly suitable match for a princess, and any ambassadors that think otherwise will have to answer to me. I really don't care what they think about titles, but I wanted to give the two of you the best start that I could. I love you, Anna... And so, I present to you: Sir Kristoff, Our Esteemed Knight of the North Mountain."

She looked at him, confused. He gave her a shrug. "Do we even have knights in our kingdom?"

"I'm the queen, and I say we have knights now." Elsa laughed. "Besides, he deserves it. He saved your life, both of our lives really. If he hadn't rushed you back to Arendelle as quickly as he did, neither of us would have lived through that day. A formal recognition of his service to our family was long overdue."

He rolled his eyes at the praise, but the wide smile returned to his face. Was that pride she saw? It was then that she noticed the silver-white sash and cape draped off one of his shoulders. It was fastened to his tunic with an official looking silver broach in the shape of Arendelle's royal insignia.

"But that still doesn't explain why we're in the woods with Kristoff's sled all packed up."

"Well, title or no title, I heard how miserable you both were yesterday. Today is supposed to be all about you. It's supposed to be a celebration of your love, not stuffy old traditions. Therefore, I decided to send you up the mountain to the hot springs to be married by the trolls."

"Are you serious? Thank you Elsa! Thank you, thank you!" Anna hugged her sister tightly. "But what about all the guests?"

"I'll take care of them."

"What about all that food?"

"I won't let it go to waste, don't worry."

"What about my chocolate cake?!"

"There is a large chunk of it packed up on the sled." They hugged again before Elsa started pushing Anna towards the sleigh. "But you have to leave before someone sees us."

"Your carriage awaits m'lady." Kristoff bowed incredulously and extended his hand to help her onto the sled.

Anna snorted with laughter. "You sound ridiculous, Sir Kristoff!" Taking his hand, she hopped up to the dash. "But Elsa, where will we go after the trolls marry us?"

"On your honeymoon of course! There is enough money in your bag for you to travel anywhere you like, or you can just relax at the hot springs... it's up to you. But you have to go!"

"You'll be okay at the castle alone?"

"Don't worry about me, please... I don't want to see either of you back here for at least a month. Now get out of here you two love birds! Go! Have fun!" Elsa smacked Sven playfully on the haunch, and they were off.

Anna watched her sister and the palace fade away behind them into the veil of falling snow. She took Kristoff's hand in hers, with an elated squeeze.

"So how much of this was your idea?"

"As much as I'd like to, I can't take any credit. It was all Elsa. But I wont say that I'm not relieved."

"Likewise! Definitely a relief... Plus, I was just thinking this morning that my gown needed a grass cape and some leaves for accents." They both chuckled. "So... you're a knight now huh?"

"Alright, lets hear it... Something about knights not slurping their soup?" He gave her the half smile that always melted her heart.

"Heh, no. I was just wondering what Elsa said to convince you."

"Actually, I remembered something that Boulda had said to me last time I visited the trolls. She had taken me aside to give me some 'marital advice'..."

"Oh geeze..." Anna's eyes got wide.

"Hah! Not that kind of marital advise, luckily... She told me: 'There is no such thing as happily ever after. All marriages, even great ones, take continuous work and sacrifice in order to thrive.'... And well, after our argument, I realized that external sources could put unnecessary stress on an otherwise strong couple. If I could alleviate even a little bit of the stress on us with this gesture, it would be worth it. You are worth it."

Anna kissed his cheek, a bit awestruck. It was the most insightful, romantic thing he had ever said to her. She cuddled into the crook of his arm and looked forward at the white path laid out in front of them. The sleigh glided along noiselessly, except for Sven's hooves crunching in the new-fallen snow.

"Do you think the trolls will be surprised to see us?"

He pulled her closer. "Maybe, but they'll probably just roll with it."


End file.
